The World That Have You In
by hawa-chan
Summary: Akira misses Shirogane so much. Suddenly, Shirogane appears in front of him once more even he is very weak because he wants to see Akira so badly. Soon, they get married. A drabbles about AkiShiro. m-preg!
1. Your Dissapearance Makes Me Lonely

**Title:**The World That Have You In

**Pairing:** Nikaido Akira X Shirogane

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Monochrome Factor. Kairi Sorano owns it.

* * *

Chapter # 1

Your disappearance makes me lonely

Akira is at his room. There is nothing he can do today. So, it is totally boring. He just lies on the bed. While lying, he is daydreaming. Only that person will show in his mind and no other. Akira is kind of missing that person. Because of that person, his world changed.

"_Akira-kun…"_

He misses those words that used to annoy him a lot now. Akira sighs. He really misses that guy. What he wants now is to meet him. Yes, it's totally Shirogane fault that driving him crazy like this.

"Shirogane, you idiot!"

If he meets Shirogane next time, he will punch that guy for sure.

Suddenly, a light appears on the ceiling. Akira is stunned to see that. It takes a few seconds until the light disappears. Akira is startled to see naked Shirogane on the ceiling before he falls to him.

BA-DUM!


	2. I Want To See You Badly

Chapter #2

I want to see you badly

Akira is startled to see naked Shirogane who is falling on him. But, even he is clueless, he still giving both of his hands slowly until Shirogane reaches to his embrace.

BA-DUM!

Both of them fall on the bed. Shirogane is still panting and sweating all over. Akira still can't believe that Shirogane is really in front of his eyes.

"Shi...Shirogane...It's a joke, right?" asks Akira.

"Of...of ...course not..."said Shirogane, in trembling.

"Then, why?" asks Akira.

"I...I just want to see you so badly..." said Shirogane and falls next to Akira.

"Shirogane...SHIROGANE!"


	3. Why?

Chapter #3

Why?

"Akira...kun..." whispers Shirogane.

"Ah!" said Akira.

"You have awake!"

Shirogane is shock. He looks at his body. He is not naked anymore and has clothes on him. But, the thing that really shocking him is...

"Akira-kun, why am I wearing a girl pajama?" asks Shirogane.

"Stop complaining! It is my mother's pajama. I don't have any other men clothes that suit you!" said Akira.

"Ah..." said Shirogane, still in shock.

"But, it suits you!" said Akira.

These words make Shirogane blushes.

"So..."

Shirogane is shocked.

"Why would you wasting your energy to come here?" asks Akira. He is really worried about Shirogane. Shirogane had used a lot of energy to come back to light world. That's why Shirogane is totally sick now. It should be pretty bad for him.

"That is..."

Akira can only watch Shirogane's sad face.


	4. I Just Wnt To Be By Your Side!

Chapter #4

I just want to be by your side!

"Like I said...I just want to see you!" shouts Shirogane and hugs Akira for sudden. It startled Akira.

"Shirogane, you..."

"Even if I return to shadow world, I'll be lonely as well! Shisui will live here as normal human, and nobody at shadow world! And, I...just to be at your side...only..."

Akira is startled to see that Shirogane's eyes are crystallized. Shirogane is about to cry. Slowly, Akira embraces Shirogane. Akira pulls Shirogane and kisses him deeper and deeper.

"Akira...kun...?"

While hugging Shirogane, Akira accidentally uses his power on Shirogane and a very bright light appears on Shirogane. Both of them are shocked.

"UWAHHH~!"


	5. A Confusing Hug

Chapter #5

A confusing hug

After the light disappear, Shirogane turns back to normal, leaving them confused.

"What...what's that?" asks Shirogane, pretending to be scared and still not releasing Akira.

"How should I know? And when will you release me, squid?" shouts Akira.

Suddenly, they heard the door bell ringing. Quickly, Akira goes to the front door and opens the door to see who is coming to his house. As he opens the door, he saw Aya and Kengo in front of the house gate.

"Kengo! Aya!" said Akira.


	6. Meet Again

Chapter #6

Meet Again

"Kengo! Aya!" said Akira as he saw his two friends in front of his house gate.

"Yo!" said Kengo.

"Why do you come?" asks Akira.

"We were worried about you since Shirogane-san is not here!" said Aya.

"Ah, Shirogane? He…" Akira is about to find the excuse until Shirogane appears besides him.

"Kengo-kun! Aya-san!" cheers Shirogane. It makes all the three friends are shocked.

"Shirogane-san!"


	7. The Starting

Chapter #7

The Starting

Seeing Shirogane is surprising, but the thing that even more surprising to Kengo is when he saw Shirogane is wearing a girl pyjama. He can't stand to laugh. So does Aya.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha! What's with that outfit? It looks good on you!" shouts Kengo. Shirogane blushes. He never cares about it. This is the outfit that given by Akira-kun after all. He wills precious it.

Suddenly, he feels dizzy and faints on Akira's arm.

"Shirogane!"

"Ah…" Shirogane opens his eyes. Akira and his friends are at his side. For some reasons, Shirogane feels happy just by having Akira at his side. _Ah! I hope Akira-kun can hold my hand!_

"Shirogane!" said Akira. Suddenly, he reaches Shirogane's hand. Shirogane is shocked. So do Aya and Kengo.

"You! You know that your body is still weak but still you want to walk? You damn ignorant!" Shirogane is shocked. From that tone, Shirogane can know that Akira is worried about him. Aya is trying to calm him down.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright! So…don't worry, Akira-kun…" Shirogane whispers. Suddenly, he pulls Akira on his chest and embraces him.

"Akira-kun…I love you…"

But, saying that words giving him a death penalty. Akira blushes and pushes him.

"Say it again, and you will DIE!" shouts Akira.

"That's horrible!" said Shirogane, crying. But, deep of his heart, he is happy. The story has just starting.


	8. Shirogane 's First Cooking 1

Chapter #8

Shirogane 's First Cooking 1

It has been a few days since Shirogane returned. Shirogane's condition becomes better day by day.

Akira has just wake up this morning. He can smells of omelette from the kitchen. He also can't find Shirogane who will sleep next to him every night, everywhere. There's no one in Nikaido residence, except Shirogane and him. So who is cooking in this house?

Akira rushed to the kitchen. As he reached to the place, he saw a person with a long silver hair is cooking the breakfast.

"Shi…Shirogane?"

Shirogane is shocked and he turns his sight to Akira. His untied hair flows softly and Akira is stunned to see his former doppelganger today's look. Shirogane had removed his lipstick and he looks really like a woman now. This sight is really beautiful now until Akira is startled to see that.

"Ah! Akira-kun! The breakfast is still not ready yet!" said Shirogane.

"Shirogane, what's with that outfit?" asks Akira as he saw Shirogane is wearing a girl shirt and skirt, wrapped by a pink apron.

"You said that I can take whichever cloth that I like from that closet! So, I can act a little bit like your wif…"

Akira kicks Shirogane before he can say anymore embarrassing words.

"GO AND DIE!"


	9. Shirogane 's First Cooking 2

Chapter #9

Shirogane's First Cooking 2

"Alright! Breakfasts are ready!" cheers Shirogane. He smiles and satisfied for his first time on cooking. Akira stares at a plate of curry and omelette that seems a little bit burned. He is speechless.

"Iya! It is my first time, so the omelette is a little bit ugly. But, taste is more important than the look, right? So, try it! I make it special for you!" said Shirogane.

"Oh…" said Akira and try to cut the omelette but suddenly, Shirogane realizes something and knocks Akira's hand with a scoop.

"Aahhh! What do you think you're doing?" shouts Akira, rubbing his hand.

"Wait! I forgot something!" said Shirogane and he writes something using the sauce on the omelette. The sauce was written as 'for my dear Akira-kun 3'. Shirogane writes it happily.

"There! Now, it's really special for Akira-kun!" Shirogane smiles while holding the plate to Akira. Akira is really shocked to see Shirogane's improvement.

"You…where did you learn that?" said Akira, sweating and taking the plate from Shirogane.

"In TV always have that right? It's amazing! All eyes of the guys changes when they see this! I'm sure you'll love …"

But again, before Shirogane get more excited and saying anymore crappy things, without any doubt, Akira once again kicks Shirogane. Shirogane flies backward and hits the freezer.

"Ouch! Why you always kick me?" shouts Shirogane.

"Because you always saying weird thing like wife, love and all of it!" shouts Akira and sit back on the chair.

"Alright, I 'm going to eat it!" said Akira and use the fork to eat a slice off the omelette. After chewing it a few seconds, Akira paused and makes Shirogane becomes nervous about the taste.

"H…how?" asks Shirogane.

"Em…it is surprisingly delicious! Not bad for your first time!" said Akira, amazes with the omelette. Shirogane is happy and twisting his body.

"Is that so? That…that's because I put my love into the omelette! Ahhh~~! I'm so relieved to hear that!" cheers Shirogane with smile. The radiant smile somehow makes Akira blushes.

"Why did you prepare breakfast for sudden?" asks Akira.

"That's…..because we are living together now, so….at least…I should do something for you. Your family is not here right? So….I…I will take care of you…." Akira is speechless to hear that.

"I…really…want to be your wife!"


	10. Shirogane 's Confession 1

Chapter #10

Shirogane's Confession 1

"I really...want to be your wife!" shouts Shirogane. Akira is shocked. He never thought that Shirogane will have such request. Wait, wife? Have he gone crazy? Akira knows that how Shirogane loves him, but this is just too...crazy! Did he really speak Japanese or it is just an encrypted code? Hey, just don't make a joke about this! It's really serious matter!

But, such confession makes Akira blushes. That's true that Shirogane really looks like a wife. His omelette is very delicious too. And he can learn faster. But, can this be counted as 'wife'? Shirogane...he...Shirogane is a guy!

"Have you gone nuts?"

Shirogane is shocked.

"Just because I'm alone and your cooking is good, you want to be my...wife? Are you joking? You are guy! It's impossible for us! And I don't love you! At all!" shouts Akira. At last, when Akira found that he has gone overboard, Shirogane has disappeared from his sight. Akira is shocked.

"Shi...Shirogane?" said Akira, sweats all over and guilty.

Shirogane still not recover and still weak, but he left home. Akira realizes this is his entire fault and quickly slammed the door to find Shirogane. When he opens the entrance door, Shirogane is really not there.

"SHIROGANE!"


	11. Shirogane's Confession 2

Chapter #11

Shirogane's Confession 2

"SHIROGANE!" shouts Akira. He realizes that all are his fault. He must find Shirogane before he faints somewhere else. Quickly, he rushes to Shuichi's bar if Shirogane sulks to there.

"Master! Have you seen Shirogane?" shouts Akira.

All Kengo, Aya, Shuichi and Kou are speechless.

"Nope, we never saw him. What's wrong? Have both of you gone into a fight?" asks Kou.

"Ah, and I...hurt him a little bit...and so, he ran away..."All are excited.

"But, when you see him lately, he looks really beautiful right?" said Kengo.

"Oi, oi, he still a guy right?" said Kou.

"But lately, I can see bumps on him. He may still not realize it yet, but I think he's slowly turns into a woman!" said Aya.

"Then..." said Shuichi. All of them look at Akira.

"AKI, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SHIROGANE, HUH?" said Kou, grins. Akira is sweating.

"How should I know? He is really sensitive like a woman these days!" shouts Akira.

"Sensitive, then you…"

Akira nodes.

"It's a fight…"

Suddenly, Aya glares to Akira angrily.

"You….what have you done, AKIRA!" said Aya. Akira is shocked.

"A…anyway, he still weak, he should not going anywhere!" said Akira.

"If you already know that, ten….GET OUT NOW AND FIND HIM!"

Aya becomes scarier. Now, Akira does not have any other choice other than rush out from the bar and search for Shirogane.


	12. Just be honest already!

Chapter # 12

Just be honest already!

Akira is gasping for air. He runs as fast as he can through the whole town for searching that idiot squid. Akira knows that Shirogane acted strangely these recent days. He always talking nonsense such as marriage thing or wife. Are you kidding? I'm not in love with you! Plus, how can I fall for a guy? This is really stupid! And why is my friends scolding me for hurting you? It is really unbelievable! So they treasure you more than me! And where are you now? Shirogane!

Akira passes through a busy street. He can't run by the crowdness. It is Sunday after all. People will bring their family out or go shopping. He walks slowly to find Shirogane. He looks to his right and left if he saw Shirogane. He reaches at the supermarket. He thinks he should buy a drink. As he walks in front of the automatic entrance door, the door is opens. Akira wanders aimlessly to find the freezer. He walks through the shelves in the supermarket. As he found the freezer, he opens the freezer and takes a can of cold drink. Then he walks to the counter. He passes a shelf again.

Suddenly, he saw a silver hair girl. He is shocked. Quickly, he tries to confirm that girl. He saw Shirogane with a few neighbouring housewives. They are chating at meat section. Akira freezes. I had a hard time to find him through the whole town but he is simply here at the supermarket, chatting with another old housewives?

"Shirogane!" calls Akira while walking to Shirogane angrily. As he comes closer, he saw something different on Shirogane. It makes Akira shivers.

"Ah! Isn't that is your husband?" asks one of the housewives. Akira is totally in shocked!

"Oh! He is really young! He is still in high school, right?"said another.

Akira is speechless. Wait! Husband? Me? When did I marry Shirogane? That idiot...spreading his so – called fantasy to the neighborhood...I know that you are urge to marry me and we are currently live together, but...

"Akira-kun! Tonight we will eat beef rice for dinner..." Before Shirogane can finish his explanation, Akira grabs his hand and drags him out from the supermarket. Shirogane is shocked. Akira drags him until they reach the nearby park.

"Akira-kun! Let me explain this!" said Shirogane.

"Then..." Akira stops walking. He turns to Shirogane. Shirogane is clueless. What did I do?

Suddenly, Akira grabs both of Shirogane 's shoulder. Shirogane is shocked. They pause for a few second.

"Shirogane, tell me..."

"Y – yes?" reply Shirogane.

"Why did you tell our neighbor that we are married? And why..." Akira releases Shirogane and points to Shirogane.

"When did you have a BOOBS?"

Shirogane looks at himself. Shirogane is shocked. WTF! It's really here!

WTF! To be continued...


	13. You must see a doctor!

Chapter #13

You must see a doctor!

_Okay, this is really confusing. First, he tried to act like a housewife and sissy, self-claiming that he married me and now? This stupid, miracoulis, idiot, insane and completely nonsense happens in front of my very own two eyes. I saw it…I swear that I really saw it! Really! Believe me! I'm telling the truth!_

Shirogane smiles while sitting in _seiza_ on the bed. Akira's mind is completely messed up now. He looks at Shirogane and that silver haired guy, ops, girl smiles at him. Akira facepalms as he saw his new situation.

Shirogane returned to Akira's house but his body had weaken by overusaged his power. Since then he always feels weak and tired. One day, he removed his make up and made 'lovey dovey omellete' for Akira. Then, some stupid arguments happened and Shirogane ran from home. That's what he tought until he found that Shirogane was actually went shopping the groceries. So, Akira was scolded by his friends for nothing! And…that's how he found out Shirogane's change on his body.

But, wait! One thing is confusing here. How did those fellow housewives see Shirogane and not to mention they talked casually too? It's weird…something wrong here.

"Shirogane…" Akira grins. Shirogane smiles at him.

"Yes, Akira-kun?" he answers.

"I believe that you owe me some sort of explanations don't you?" ask Akira.

Shirogane bows his head. What should he answer? Should he do pranks like usual?

"Actually, I also do not know what is happening. Yesterday, when you went to school, I secretly sneaked out from house to watch our neighbours outside but for the first time, someone approached me," reply Shirogane. Akira was totally in shocked with that answer.

"App…approached? But how? You are supposed to be invisible!" said Akira.

"Yes, I supposed to be invisible but for some reasons, I found out that I'm already became visible like this. And so, I managed to have a talk with them."

"And there you splited all your lies about we were married couple, don't you?" ask Akira as his nerves expand. It shows how angry he is when his name had being used by Shirogane. Shirogane giggles.

"Yes, hahaha…"

Alright, this stupid guy has return to his normal self and now the thing that change is… Akira looks at Shirogane again.

"Okay, second thing, how did you get 'that'?" ask Akira.

"'That'?" ask Shirogane.

"Don't play dumb with me! How did you get that b…ARGHHH! Boobs! How did you get that boobs on your body? I want answer now! Now! In 2 seconds!" shout Akira.

"Sorry! I don't know! I don't know!" shout Shirogane, kneels down to Akira on the bed.

"Really?" ask Akira still in suspicious.

"I'm speaking the truth! Please! Believe! Me!"

Akira silents. He keeps thinking that Shirogane is speaking the truth. He should try to believe in Shirogane. And what is important now is they should take this chance to let Shirogane see a doctor as he turns into human g…girl now.

"Well, it's alright then. We must go to hospital now," said Akira.

"Huh? Why?" ask Shirogane.

"Idiot! To see how's your body doing now! And I really want to know how you get…how you turned into a girl!" said Akira blush.

* * *

Both of them stand in front of a big hospital building. The winds blow arounds them and it blows Shirogane untied hair. Shirogane's hair flows softly and it amazes anybody who sees his….her beauty. The things that annoyed Akira is when Shirogane holds his arms tightly as she was going to enter a haunted house at a funfair with her boyfriend. It's annoying but Akira must take Shirogane to hospital for medical check up. Yes, he must be patient. He hates to see Shirogane pass up again.

"Alright, shall we enter?" ask Akira.

"Yes," she replies.

_To be continued…_


End file.
